I Needed You More
by Countess Alana
Summary: Kathrin Van Garrett is excited to be chosen from the Opera Populaire. Things start smoothly until she begins to receive roses and letters signed O.G. Who is this Phantom?


**Hey! This is my first POTO fic and i'm really nervous! Please read it and let me know what you think! Flames are welcome...as long as they're not TOO flamey! Read and Review!**

Kathrin Van Garrett gazed around the room in awe. She could not think of a single moment better than this! It was terrific! She was actually chosento bea part in the Corps de Ballet in the famous Opera Populaire. Behind her, her best friend and former sweetheart, Jonathon, the Vicomte de Leroux glowered, not at all amused.

"Isn't this great!" Kathrin exclaimed giddily. "Sure…" came Jonathon's spiteful mutter. "Look at all the lovely furniture!" Kathrin said as she idly ran a finger over the marble fireplace. "Lovely and dusty…" he murmured. Kathrin smiled and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "I could fix this place up!"

"You can try…" Jonathon muttered unenthusiastically. Kathrin sighed and turned to him with sad eyes. "Jonathon? Could you at least _pretend_ that you are happy for me?" she pleaded. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and buried her face into his firm chest.

"I am, love, I am. Truly! You are the best dancer in all of France! I am quite proud of you darling…but they could have at least given you a nicer room…" He was cut off by Kathrin's irritated groan. "Jonathon." He put his hands up in defense and said, "Ok, ok. I'm sure you could fix this place right up with…little bows and little touches of pink here and there!" He chuckled slightly at her expression. "Oh no, Jonathon. I would never take use of your favorite color."

He tilted his head to the side and shot her a pointed glare. She gave him a quick, innocent smile before turning back to her new dressing room. 'Ok, so it's a little dusty. Nothing a little cleaning would hurt!' she thought. She turned back to Jonathon to find his eyes glazed over. She knew what was coming next. "Jonathon…" "Now! You can come visit me whenever you want! Be it three in the morning, I mind it not! I will come…"

"Jonathon…" "No, hear me out! I will come to you every other day and you can tell me all about your little…hopping, skipping ballet adventures!" She gave him a grin and said, "I will. I promise." He nodded then gestured for Kathrin to come into his open arms. She gladly gave him a tight hug and he kissed her forehead. He then pulled away and wiped away a few tears from his eyes. "Goodbye Kat." "Goodbye…" she whispered as he walked to the door. Before he could open it, she called, "And Jonathon…thank you."

He gave her a quick smile and wink before leaving her alone…or so she thought. She glanced aroundher new dressingroom, letting her eyes drink up the settings of her new life. The room was slightly long and a bit narrow…almost like a hallway. An old marble fireplace was built into the dark colored wall to the left. An old sofa coated in dust sat near it and a small sitting table followed the couch in front. An old, almost battered, changing screen stood tall near the back of the room next to a large, beautiful mirror. The mirror reached from the floor to the ceiling and reflected her form.

She was giddy with excitement as she dropped her suitcase onto the couch. A cloud of dust followed in pursuit and she waved it away with a cough. She was so wrapped up in the smoke that she didn't hear the door open behind her. A voice startled her and said, "Look who decided to show up." Kathrin spun around to see her old, dear friend: Meg Giry. "Meg! Oh my goodness! I did not know you still danced here!"

Meg smiled and embraced her friend. "Yes and I never thought you would finally gather your wits and audition." Kathrin folded her arms and said, "Now, I told you when I turned 20 I would audition and here I am!" Meg smiled and replied, "So you are…Oh, but I knew you would make it! You are the best!" Kathrin blushed and shook her head. "Nonsense, Meg. Your dancing is perfectly exquisite!"

Meg was about to reply when a sharp voice called from the doorway. "Meg Giry, are you a dancer?" The two girls both turned to see Meg's mother, Madame Antoinette Giry. Meg bowed her head in shame and nodded. "Yes maman." "Then get to rehearsals!" Madame Giry snapped. Meg shot Kathrin an apologetic glance before dashing out the door and leaving Kathrin and Madame Giry alone. She smiled softly at Kathrin and said, "My child." "Aunt Giry."

Madame Giry chuckled and asked, "My child, you still refer to me as such?" Madame Giry used to take care of little Kathrin when she was orphaned at age 8. Her and Meg became quite close. "Yes, Madame. You and Meg are all I have now…now that I am here." Kathrin whispered. "Ah, except for that dashing young Vicomte. Are you two still…?" "No! No…we separated last year, but we're still close friends." Kathrin explained. Madame Giry merely nodded and said, "Well, I'm glad you made it, my dear. I expected nothing less. You will start tomorrow morning and today I'm sure Meg will give you the grand tour…_after_ rehearsals."

Kathrin chuckled and replied, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you." Madame Giry put up her hand and waved the thanks off. "Think nothing of it, my child. Perhaps you could also take back up your singing here as well?" Kathrin's face paled at that. She had not sung since her mother died. "Oh-uh-I don't know if I am good enough." "Darling, your voice is indeed rare. It is quite unlike any voice I have ever heard. Besides…I have already made you known to a friend of mine."

Kathrin frowned at this statement as Madame Giry brought a blood red rose from behind her back and handed it over to her. Kathrin slowly took it into her hands and noticed the silk black ribbon tied around the thornless stem. "I believe you have an admirer, Mademoiselle," Madame Giry said mysteriously. Kathrin stuttered, "What? How? I merely just got here!"

Madame Giry simply nodded and said, "He knows." And she left. Kathrin raised an eyebrow as she looked over the rose. 'A secret admirer? Who could it be?' she wondered. She then smiled and said aloud, "Well, I'm not going to find anything out standing here." Shedashed out of theroom, ready to explore. She looked down both sides of the hallways and decided to take off down the right. She checked some doors on her voyage, but avoided dressing rooms…just in case.

The soft fluttering of fabric stopped her in her tracks. She spun around to greet an empty hallway. 'Odd,' she thought. She then heard a faint flutter of what sounded like paper and she glanced up to see a letter falling from one of the floors above. She grabbed it in midair and was surprised to see that it was addressed to her. She found a red skull grinning up at her as the wax seal. She curiously broke the seal and read what was inside:

_Mademoiselle Kathrin Van Garrett,_

_Fondest greetings, my dear. Welcome to my Opera House! I hope you found the rose to your liking? I could not help myself, for you flawless beauty entranced me the moment you stepped on stage. Yes, I watched your audition and, my dear, I believe you will become Prima Donna of the Corps de Ballet. However, I believe I know of another skill you behold. Singing. If your voice is as lovely as you speak, I have no doubt you WILL become Prima Donna. In fact, I'll make sure of it. Do not seek me out, for I will come to you._

_Respecfully Yours,_

_-O.G.-_

**Ok! Was it good? Did it suck! Was it alright? Plz let me know! I was very nervous about posting this! I promise from this chapter on…things will get juicy! Please review:)**


End file.
